Environmental pollution conditions are fast worsening and becoming more apparent in the daily life of consumers worldwide. The damage of pollution against human skin is also becoming more and more evident. Human skin is subjected to a variety of insults by extrinsic factors such as ultraviolet (UV) radiation, environmental pollution, wind, heat, infrared radiation, low humidity, harsh surfactants, abrasives, etc. Recent studies suggest that in addition to UV radiation, other environmental factors contribute to the development of solar lentigines, particularly air pollution. Ultimately, these factors result in visible signs of skin damage including small brown patches on the skin, especially in the elderly.
Typical skin damage includes fine lines, wrinkling, hyperpigmentation, sallowness, sagging, dark under-eye circles, puffy eyes, enlarged pores, visible dead skin i.e., flaking, scaling, dryness, and roughness. In addition to skin damage, environmental pollution can also cause discomfort such as irritation, itching, dryness, roughness, allergy, etc. Suppressing reactive oxygen species might be the key in the protection against pollution. For example, exhaust particulates and smoke can upregulate matrix metalloproteins, thereby impacting the integrity of the skin.
Antioxidants are chemicals and biologicals that destroy harmful oxygen free radicals. Examples of Antioxidants include vitamins E, C, D, A, ferulic acid, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone, glutathione, melatonin, metallic zinc, beta-carotene, and numerous other compounds. Antioxidants scavenge oxidation of cells caused by oxygen free radicals, thereby preventing cell damage. In order to be active, the antioxidants must be in a reduced form. However, it can be difficult for antioxidants to maintain a completely reduced state during manufacturing, storage, transportation, and maintenance. In particular, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone is known to be difficult to incorporate into acceptable cosmetic formulation due to its ease of oxidation and problems associated with stability. Currently, there are no commercial products on the market with high levels of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone. The maximum level documented in a stable emulsion is 0.613%. Accordingly, there is a need for products containing higher amounts of stabilized neohesperidin dihydrochalcone.